Mystic Realms Book 1: A New Life, A New Start
by HallaPhantomhive27
Summary: Three young, ordinary girls, right? That's what Halla, Kena, and Emidra thought, until a hooded stranger came and told them otherwise. Now, starting off in the body of toddlers and with all the memories of their original world, they must survive in the world of Naruto and try to not completely ruin everything. But as time goes on they find out just how connected they are to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: The Hooded Stranger

Halla was at her wits end. Her two friends, Kena and Emidra, were determined to drive her insane with their revenge talks. Now, it's not that Halla hates revenge, especially since the person they were planning revenge on hurt Emidra, it's just that they came to the park to talk about their favorite anime's. But the longer they talked about revenge and more intricate it became, the more tempted she was to join them in the plans and be able to solidify his demise. No one hurts her sister's in all but blood.

After about five minutes of listening to them talk about itching powder, fleas, and leeches, Halla decided it was time to step in. "Kena! Emidra! Did we not come here to talk about our favorite anime's? Yes, Mason will pay for hurting Emidra, but I don't have too much longer until I'll have to head home," she then looked at the dark clouds just peaking over the horizon. "Also, there looks to be a storm moving in, and it doesn't look like one we want to get caught in. We might have another half an hour until we should head in."

"Alright, alright. We'll put the plans away for now," Kena sighed putting the papers her and Emidra were writing on. "So what do you want to talk about? Want to talk about our anime related dreams, or what?"

"How about we work on our cosplay skit. We need to get that finished soon if we want to use it for the school talent show," Emidra chimed in.

"Sure, that's an even better idea than what I was thinking. Let's get to is." Halla pulled out the papers with the skit's rough draft from Kena's bag on the table.

"Hey Halla, speaking of home, how has it been? You haven't talked about it at all since you told us about finding out from your dad about being adopted," Kena asked, remembering the earlier conversation.

"Oh, eh. It's been okay. I mean, nothing's really changed with my dad and step-mom. My brother on the other hand, he's the one who has made it hard to forget about it. He constantly uses it as an excuse to no listen to me when my parents are at work. He's also been a lot meaner to me, picking on my height and just overall being a jerk. But I can't tell my dad about it, or else he would think I'm trying to guilt trip them into taking my side. I've tried it once and my brother denied it and they took his side, not wanting to make him feel like I'm getting special attention. I'm getting tired of him. I can't wait until I turn 18 in a couple of weeks and I can move in with you two. Speaking of which, your dad is still okay with it. I don't want to start packing only to find out last minute he changed his mind."

"Of course. He's said it multiple times, he thinks of you as his third daughter, because since Katlynn refuses to respect him as a father he doesn't consider her a daughter," Kena replied. "Now, let's get to work."

"Alright, now let's see, ah we were at the waterfall with our mates getting ready for a hunt," Halla started, leaning over the pages.

"Yeah, and Inuyasha was causing problems by arguing with you, right?" Kena asked remembering where they were at.

"Right. Now, how about this, I've had enough of his attitude and tell him to sit, but I use a delayed force behind it giving him a chance to listen. But instead of listening he keeps up so he slams to the ground. Then you, Emidra, smack Kena upside the head." Halla said while writing.

"Hey! Why do I get hit? What did I do?" Kena exclaimed.

"That's going in it, and I will reply with something along the lines of 'You could have stopped Inuyasha yourself, but instead you just watched him digging his own grave,'" Emidra replied.

"Perfect, now let me just get this written down…" Halla was scribbling it down quickly when a breeze came through the pavilion they were under and blew one of the pages off of the table. "Oh no! That's the page with all of the important events in the skit!"

"I got it!" Emidra said, jumping up to get the page. She caught it right as it was about to get out from under the pavilion where the wind would have picked it up higher than they could have caught it. But after she caught it, instead of coming back to the table, she just stood there looking up. "Um guys, you might want to see this."

"What's up Emi…. OH SHIISTA! WHEN DID THAT SHOW UP?" The storm that, not even five minutes ago was just barely peaking over the horizon, was now a pitch black wall towering over the sky. As Halla, Kena, and Emidra stared lightning flashed and the wind started to pick up. It wasn't until the first clash of thunder that Halla jumped into motion. "We need to leave now. I'll come with you two, partially to make sure you get home safe and partially because your place will be safer than my trailer house."

"Right. Let's go," Kena replied, packing all the pages away into her bag. Halla, Kena, and Emidra then headed, huddled close together for protection, towards Kena and Emidra's house.

It seemed that the wind was trying to stop them from getting home. They had to keep their heads down to keep their eyes from watering. They could hardly hear each other over the monstrous wind, so they didn't even try to talk to each other. But even through all the wind and lightning, there still wasn't even any rain, at least not yet.

They were finally on the same road as their house. But because of the wind and darkness they could only barely see the tree that marks the quarter way. However, right as they got even with the tree their path was blocked.

From the shadow of the tree stepped a male in a black hooded cloak. The only thing visible of his face was his crystal blue eyes with deep purple flecks. They almost seemed to glow in the darkness. The stranger's sudden appearance made the girls cautious.

"You should get to shelter. This storm is going to be massive," Halla yelled over the wind. However the stranger only came a bit closer. "Look, can we just pass? You apparently don't want to get to shelter, but we do," Halla asked, getting wary of him.

Finally he broke his silence. "You do not belong here."

"Um, of course we don't belong here. We're trying to get home," Kena retorted.

"I mean that you do not belong in this world. You belong in another," he replied slightly shaking his head in amusement.

"And what makes you say that?" Halla was starting to get a strange feeling about this encounter, one that said things were about to change.

"Because I know. I am a part of that world. I was sent here to give you an option to leave this world. But you must make your decisions quickly, for they are coming." At the last bit he glanced over his shoulder into the growing darkness.

"Who do you mean by 'they'?" Emidra asked.

"The ones whom wish to erase the light. And they are coming because they see you as a threat to that goal."

"And why would they see is as a threat?" Halla asked, getting an even worse feeling, not knowing if it's because of the stranger, or something else.

"You will have to answer that yourselves in time. Now, I need your answer. But know this, if you leave this world, there is no guarantee that you will ever be able to return. So, will you stay and risk them getting to you, or do you wish to leave this world and have a fighting chance at survival?" the stranger shouted over the sound of the rising wind.

Halla looked at Kena and Emidra. She noticed that there seemed to be an evil feeling in the air that was growing with each passing moment, so she knew they needed to hurry. "What do you two think? Should we trust this stranger who appeared in the middle of this crazy storm?"

"It actually sounds like an adventure to me. Besides, haven't we all mentioned to each other before about feeling out of place here before? He's telling us we've been right all along, along with giving us a chance to find the place we were meant to fit in at. I say hell yeah, let's take that chance," Kena answered, her eye's bright at the idea of an adventure.

"I agree with Kena. Also, what is there really for us here? Not much that's for sure. Yes, our family might be upset at our disappearance for some time, but they will eventually move on. We deserve a chance to have a happier life," Emidra said, agreeing with Kena and looking determined.

Halla nodded, looking proud of the two younger girls who were her sisters in all but blood. She then turned to the stranger eyes hardened with resolve. "We will go. As Emidra said, there isn't much for us here anymore. Heck, I've just recently found out that I was adopted. And we have talked about feeling out of place here. Now is the time to start over somewhere else."

"And start over you will, for in order for this to work completely you all will be reduced to the age of six, for you Halla, and for Kena and Emidra, five and five and a half. You will keep all the memories from this world though, so do not worry about that. Also, you might find yourselves with a bit more strength and skill that most have. But overall I am glad that you decided to agree."

"Oh joy, toddlers again. Wait, how do know our names? We never said them out loud," Halla asked.

"It matters not at the moment. In time you will understand more. Now, we must hurry. They can sense that they are about to lose their trail," he said. Then, even when it seem that it couldn't, the wind picked up even more. It started to swirl around the girls, and the stranger's eyes stared to glow even brighter. Then, over the roaring wind, he started to chant. It started in a strange language, then the girls seemed to start to understand it. "Mesro nakete irone kirvo shintara, lira namee kunte buva. In the name of the Ancient's, send them across the border. Send them to the realm in which their souls belong!"

As he spoke Halla sensed that evil aura flare up and turn into an ominous and vicious aura, growing close with each second. Then, as the girls could feel the spell taking hold of them making them slip into unconsciousness, Halla saw red eyes glowing, surrounding them and the stranger. She tried to call out a warning to him, but the spell was too far gone to let her speak. However, the stranger did see the eyes and just nodded at Halla.

In the last moments of consciousness, Halla heard him call out one last time, as she watched him pull out a sword from his cloak and turn to face the shadows. "Be warned. They will not give up so easily. They will find you in time. And know that they can take on any shape or form, they can simply be a manipulative force behind someone's actions. Anyone who wishes to plunge the world in shadows is a part of that darkness, one way or another. You must not fall, for you are our last hope Halla!" After that, Halla was plunged into darkness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha's and Konaha

AN: *Quickly puts finishing touch on armored room and arms defenses.* Sooooo, um hey guys. Hehe. It's been a while. I mean, what nine, ten months. Wow. ALRIGHTICANEXPLAINIHAVEBEENSUPERBUSYWITHWORKANDMILITARYANDIVEALSOBEENPROCRASTINATINGANDIKNOWANDIMSORRYANDIMALREADYHALFWAYDONEWITHCHAPTERTHREEPLEASEDONTKILLME! I mean, hey a new chapter. I really am sorry it has taken me this long. The truth is I have had this chapter written for a while now, I just haven't had time to type it up. Hopefully this won't happen like this again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you don't decide to kill me, cause if you do then I won't get chapter three done. But now enough of me rambling, here's is the LOOOOOOOOONG overdue chapter 2.

* * *

Halla was having a strange dream. A stranger came to her, Kena, and Emidra and said that they were meant to be somewhere else, in another world. There was a storm building and she remembered red eyes in the shadows right before it ended. She also remembering the stranger telling about being in a child's body, and to watch out for the darkness.

But Halla wasn't thinking too much on it at the moment. She was enjoying the beautiful weather. The warm sun was shining on her closed eyes, the breeze blowing gently. The birds were even singing. That was when Halla realized something…. When did she end up asleep outside?

Halla jerked up into a sitting position, opening her eyes to see herself in a clearing surrounded by a giant forest. She also noticed two little kids, both girls, on each side of her. As Halla tries to wrap her mind on how she ended up in a forest, and why everything seemed so big, one of the girls started to wake up.

She had medium length black hair with a red streak on the right side. She was wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt with a symbol that strangely looked like Kena's mark. And what made it even stranger was Halla thought of Kena looking at her.

"That was a strange dream," the girl said, rubbing her head.

The moment Halla heard her voice her eyes widened and she instinctually spoke. "It's not possible! Ke…Kena? Is that you?" she asked.

The girl then turned to her, finally noticing Halla, with a confused look. "How do you know my name little girl? And why are you wearing my friend's mark on your shirt?"

Halla didn't focus on the last part, she was still hearing the first. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL?" Hall then registered what she said. "Wait, who are you calling a little girl? You're only about five."

"Um, I think you need your eyes checked. If anyone here is about five, if maybe six, it's you."

"Look in a mirror, Baka. And what do you mean your friend Halla? Ive never seen you before. I should be asking you why you have my friend Kena's symbol, if anything" Halla retorted, getting a strange feeling.

As the two were arguing, the third girl who had short black hair and a red streak on the left side started to wake up, and she was annoyed with the loud noises. "Will you two shut up? It is too early" she shouted over the girls arguing.

The moment she spoke, both girls stopped arguing and turned to her. "EMIDRA!" they shouted simultaneously. They then turned back to face each other and continued. "WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW EMIDRA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DO I KNOW HER, HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?"

Halla then registered what she had heard before and her eyes grew in shock, realizing now that she was indeed the same size as a six year old. She then looked at the other girls, fully acknowledging that they were Kena and Emidra. Kena and Emidra also had come to the same realization. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"if you really are Halla, then no." Emidra looked confused for a moment, but when she looked down at her body, like Kena and Halla did, she too realized what happened.

"Sooooooo, we're toddlers. And I can assume, we are in another world. What do we do now?" Kena asked.

"I'm not sure, but until we can understand where we are, assume anyone is an enemy. We are kids and do not know if we have strength to be able to defend ourselves." Halla was being cautious. She still remembered the red eyes closing in on them and that hooded stranger. "But we should try to find a town nearby, and soon. It will be dark before too long and we need to find a place to stay. Let's walk around a bit and see what we can find, but the moment you hear someone, until we are sure they are not a threat, we will hide" Halla said standing up with Kena and Emidra following suite.

"Sure Halla. Which direction do you think will be the best?" Kena asked.

"let's head towards those mountains. It's funny but for some reason I can feel people in that direction" To Halla, it felt like a vibration almost coming from that direction. The same vibration she felt from Kena, Emidra, and herself, only weaker. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would say I was sensing chakra, but that wouldn't make sense, because I can feel it coming from us."

"That and also, chakra is only sensible in Naruto" Kena replied.

"Exactly. Now let's go." Halla led the trio through the trees, heading towards the vibration she felt. They were walking for about 20 minutes when they heard, voices coming their way. "Quick! Into the bushes." They dove into the bushes, then crawled forward to watch.

Within a few moments, they were able to make out what was being said. "Oh come on. Hellooo, Anbu? Why should I believe you? We're only 11 years old. Yes, you did graduate the academy at seven, but still Itachi, that's not realistic."

"Shisui, I told you. They approached me with the offer. I still haven't told my father though. I know the moment they do, he'll tell me to accept it instantly. He's been pushing me to go up in ranks a lot lately."

"Yeah, I'll say! I watched your training with uncle the other day. I'm actually surprised you're able to stand, let alone train more."

"That's why I came out here to train and why I brought you."

As the two boys were talking, they came into view. The moment the three girls saw them and heard their names, their jaws dropped. It was Shisui and Itachi Uchiha. UCHIHA, AS IN CHARACTERS FROM ONE OF THEIR FAVORITE ANIMES. They looked at each other in disbelief.

But while the three girls were trying to absorb the information, the two males passed their hiding place. They missed the slight look that passed between them. When the girls next looked up, Shisui was gone. "Hey, where did the other one go?" Kena asked.

"I don't know. But maybe we should keep going." Halla replied, getting a bad feeling.

"I think that it's a bit too late for that." Said a voice coming from behind them.

Instantly the three girls jumped with Halla and Emidra tumbling out of the bushes. But Kena got a jump on the person and was able to turn around and kick him on the shins before falling out of the bushes. The moment Kena's foot made contact, the person started jumping around, holding his leg.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What was that for?" Shisui asked.

The three girls watching him jump around started to smile and laugh at him when they heard a different chuckle. They turned around to see Itachi. "Hn, so Shisui, apparently you got beat by a little girl" he shook his head in mock shame. "As my father would say, 'You are a disgrace to the Uchiha name."

"Oh yea, well why don't you let that 'little girl' as you put it, kick you in the shin" Shisui retorted now on the ground nursing his now bruised shin.

Itachi just sighed at his cousin's antics. He then got a good look at the girls, who were trying hard not to laugh, especially the one with medium length black hair and a red streak on the right side. The one who was holding out the best was the oldest looking one, had medium length blonde hair. She just had a smile on her face and was shaking her head. The last girl had short black hair with a red streak on the left side and looked to be the youngest. Itachi decided it was time to get some answers from them. "OK you three. I think it's time you tell us who you are and why you are wondering in the forest, just outside the Uchiha compound."

The two youngest looked at Holla and she nodded. "My name is Holla and these are my sisters Kena dn Emidra. I'm six, Kena and Emidra are both five, but Emidra is younger than Kena and we didn't know where we were. We woke up in a clearing and decided to find a place to stay because I know it will be dark soon and I didn't want us to sleep in the forest where monsters can get us." Holla knew the monster part was unnecessary, but it was still a partial truth.

"Where are your parents? Surely they will be looking for you" Hitachi asked.

"We don't have parents… at least, I don't think we do. I can't really remember" Holla answered.

"Don't remember? Hmm." Itachi was trying to think of what to do. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "How about this. We'll take you to the Hokage. He might be able to find out if you have parents, and if you don't, then he'll find a place for you in the village."

Halla decided it would be best if they pretended not to know much. "Hokage? What's that?" she asked.

"The Hokage is our village's leader. But you don't need to be scared of him. He's a really kind leader." Itachi answered. He then turned to Shisui, who was no longer hopping around but was now glaring at Kena. Kena, in turn, was sticking her tongue out at him. "Shisui, stop acting so childish. We're taking them to Lord Hokage. Now I know we're closer to the Uchiha gate, but I think it'll be safer to take them through the main gate. I don't feel like explaining to my father why we brought three unknown girls through the Uchiha compound."

"What! But that will take a whole hour to walk around, especially since we'll have to actually walk." Shisui complained.

"Don't complain. You should be glad we're no longer training. Actually, I take that back, consider this patience training," Itachi responded, smirking. Shisui just growled but headed in the direction of the main gate.

Kena, who by this time, decided she liked acting like a five year old and picking on Shisui, decided to walk right by him. On the other hand, Halla and Emidra decided to walk on either side of Itachi, each holding his hand. After about half an hour later the three girls were getting wore out. Itachi, noticing this, picked Halla and Emidra up, putting Halla on his shoulders and carrying Emidra in his arms.

When Kena saw Halla she tugged on Shisui's pant leg. "Shisui, can you carry me on your shoulders like Halla?" She then gave him a sweet smile, almost too sweet.

"Alright I guess," Shisui sighed, picking her up. But five minutes later, Kena started putting her plan into motion. She started off asking simple questions, like 'How old are you?' 'Are you a ninja?' 'What's it like being a ninja?' But then, it changed.

"Where do babies come from?" Shisui froze.

"Umm, what?"

"Where do babies come from? I've heard about a stork bringing them, but that can't be true. Babies are too heavy for a stork to carry them."

"I…Uh….Well you…Um…OH HEY! Look, it's the village gate." Shisui said, getting out of answering.

Itachi, who was watching Shisui from behind, know his cousin was being teased. Halla gave that away when she started shaking her head in shame. And as for Halla, she knew Kena was just warming up. But Halla had other things on her mind, and she figured asking Itachi would be the quickest way to get answers. "Um, Itachi, I was wondering, is it normal for someone to feel a vibrating feeling coming from people. I noticed it coming from the direction we were heading before we ran into you, but I don't know what it is."

"Hmm. A vibrating feeling? Tell me, do you feel it coming from me and Shisui?"

"Yeah, and I also feel it coming from my sisters too. But it is stronger coming from you and Shisui."

"Is that so," Itachi thought for a moment. He had as idea as to what it was, but he wanted to be sure. He got an idea and channeled chakra to his hand. "Tell me, can you feel the vibrating stronger anywhere else on me?"

"Yeah, I can feel it coming from your hand. What is it?"

"Well, it would seem as though you are a natural sensor. It's chakra that you keep sensing, though it is a bit strange that you can feel it coming from you and your sisters, but not too unbelievable."

"Chakra, what's that?"

"Chakra is a mix of spiritual energy and physical energy. Everyone has chakra, however ninja and a few others have a lot more chakra and can use it. It allows us to use jutsu. Now sensors, are people who can sense chakra easily, almost like second nature. There aren't many natural sensors out there, but those who are and become ninja can become some of the strongest ninja. That means if you decide to be a ninja you too can become strong."

"Really? Strong enough to protect my sisters. Awesome! I'm going to become the best ninja possible!"

Itachi chuckled at Halla. "We'll see." At that point they had reached the village gates and paused to talk to the chunin guards.

"Hello Uchiha-sama's. I didn't see you leave earlier. And who might these three young ladies be?" One of them asked.

"We left outside of the Uchiha gate and found them wandering in this general direction. We are taking them to Lord Hokage to see what he wants to do, seeing as they don't seem to have any parents." Itachi explained, handing the guard is ninja ID.

"Very well. We will just need to write it down in the records. I hope everything goes well. Oh, and Uchiha-sama, I would be careful wandering through the village. That 'boy' has been causing trouble again." When the chunin guard said that Itachi's eye's darkened

"I will keep that in mind." He then turned sharply away and continued into the village.

"Itachi, what did that guy mean by 'that boy'?" Halla asked, even though she had an idea as to who they were talking about.

Itachi sighed. "There is this one kid, about your age, that all the adults' dislike. I don't really know why, as the few times I've ran into him he just seems like a lonely kid trying to be noticed, if a bit loud at times. If you run into him, I won't be like the others and say you can't talk to him, that's up to you. But if you do, the adults might start to lash out at you, so be careful."

"Hm, is that so…. Well I don't care what the adults say. If I like someone, I'll be their friend, no matter what!"

Itachi smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

They were about half way to the Hokage tower when Kena decided she had waited long enough. It was time for phase two of 'Operation: Drive Shisui Insane'. It started almost unnoticeable, gently tugging on his hair, slowly pulling harder and sharper, until he started to get annoyed.

"Ow, hey, cut that out. Ow, I mean it! OW, I'll out you down if you don't! OW! That's it!" Shisui then set Kena back on the ground, only to instantly regret it. The moment her feet were on the ground she turned and kick him in the shin again and started to run circles around him. "GHA! OW, you little brat! Get back here!" Kena just laughed and kept running around him, occasionally weaving in and out of random villagers. The villagers were enjoying watching the great Shisui Uchiha be bested by a toddler. Halla was even laughing at a twelve year old ninja being beat by a five year old Kena.

But as they got closer to the Hokage tower Halla started to think. She knew soon she would be face to face with the Third Hokage, and that they had knowledge that could potentially save him. But would they tell him the truth, and if they did, how much? She knew though, that no matter what, they had the ability to change things for the better, so long as they plan things out carefully. As she looked up, seeing the Hokage tower coming into view, she knew, that no matter what, things will be changing.


End file.
